


Alpha Is the New Omega

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Come Inflation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Painful Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For spiritumregis.</p><p>Jason and Percy are brothers. Twins, actually. When their father dies, these two Alphas have to decide who’ll be the top dog from now on. They settle it the only way Alphas know how- a violent brawl. First one to pin and knot the other wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Is the New Omega

Percy kicked out, his foot connecting with his Jason’s jaw and sending his brother sprawling. 

He laughed as he lightly sprang towards the fallen figure.

“You like that, bitch? Like being put in your place?”

He was just about to pin Jason- make sure the bitch stayed on his hands and knees- when the wind got kicked out of him. Percy wheezed and fell to the floor, hand on his solar plexus, gasping.  _ That kick had come out of nowhere. _ His knees were pried apart, his wrists pinned near his head.

“Who’s the bitch now?”

Percy struggled, still fighting to get air into his lungs. Jason’s cock bumped close to his hole, leaving behind a warm wet spot that cooled quickly. Fuck. Why had they decided to do this naked?

Probably because they were so evenly matched, they’d have put each other in the hospital before being able to undress one another in a struggle. Unfortunately, it made the threat of losing that much more immediate and terrifying. Percy roared as he saw Jason leaning in to bite his neck. He snapped his head forward, cracking it right into the hinge of his brother’s jaw. Jason reeled and Percy wrestled a wrist loose, sitting up and using that momentum to land a hard blow to Jason’s ribs.

Jason crumpled to one side, and Percy easily threw him off.

Jason landed and rolled onto his stomach.

Percy wanted to a take a moment, breathe, pat himself on the back for that great last minute effort. A few more seconds, and he would be getting bred by his brother’s cock. Thank god Jason went in for the missionary instead of flipping Percy over while he was still reeling.

He didn’t have time for any of that, though.

Rolling onto Jason, who was struggling to get back up, Percy leveraged his weight and pushed Jason’s shoulders back down to the floor. Not today, bitch. Today, Percy would take Dad’s place as Alpha.

He pushed in, wincing at the chafing of breaching a hole without lube. Jason yowled, bucking desperately, but Percy held tight and rocked his hips back and forth to spread his precome and ease his entry. Mounting was a lot easier with an Omega, who would instinctively lube up and open up, but an Alpha produced enough of his own lubricant to force his way into any hole. Jason knew that and Percy could already see the defeated curve of his shoulders. He still had a chance- Percy wasn’t deep enough to knot him yet, but that window of opportunity was closing- Percy was sinking in further and Jason couldn’t lash out at him with enough force in this position. His fists rained abuse on Percy’s hips and thighs, but there was little strength behind them. Percy thwarted every attempt to push away from the floor and knock him off balance.

Jason screamed as Percy sank in deeper, opening him up further. The knot forced its way past the rim. Jason abandoned trying to throw Percy off and desperately crawled forward, his limbs just sliding backwards as Percy braced himself against the floor.

His knot was expanding.

“Percy,  _ please _ .”

Percy grinned and dropped his head onto his brother’s back. God, that whiny voice did things to him.

“It’s too big! You have no idea how much this hurts.”

Actually, Percy had a pretty good idea. Abundance of precome or not, his cock was still aching from the tight fit. It would pass in a bit, but it was obvious that, if  _ he  _ was experiencing this much discomfort, the intrusion was many times worse for Jason. Alphas could mount anyone by force, but they were built for Omegas. Their anatomy was meant to satisfy that deep aching need for huge cock and even bigger knot. It would never be kind to the tight little hole of any Alpha unfortunate enough to get mounted.

Percy thrust his hips and Jason yelled.

He’d still make a good bitch out of his brother, no matter how maladapted Jason was to taking cock.

“Would you have extended me the same courtesy? Or were you so sure you’d win and make me your bitch that you didn’t even consider the possibility that it could be you with your rim getting stuffed?”

Jason growled.

“It  _ should  _ have been me, Percy. I’m bigger. And stronger. Dad said he wanted it to be  _ me _ .”

“Apparently, you’re also stupider. If dad had seen the way you tried to mount me from the front, he’d have agreed that you  _ deserve  _ getting your pretty little hole ripped open.”

Jason pounded his fist against the floor, his voice tearing at his vocal cords in anger and pain.

“I thought you’d be more comfortable that way! Feel more equal, and less like a bitch in heat, getting mounted and bred.”

That… ok, that was actually a really sweet gesture. And completely something he would expect from his brother. Still-

“I appreciate the sentiment, brother. Next time I use your hole, I’ll extend you the same courtesy. But your gallantry has cost you being the Alpha of this household and you don’t have anyone but yourself to blame for that.”

Jason grunted, straining, still trying to pull his rim off the swelling knot. He gave up with a whine and panted for a bit before trying again. Percy let him. He wasn’t in any hurry now that his brother was safely locked in place.

“Who says I’ll let you use me again, Percy? I’m your brother, not your mate. And I’m an  _ Alpha  _ just like you.”

“You don’t have to let me. From now on, it’s my  _ right  _ to take you whenever I want. I’m just following Dad’s will. You would have too. And, honestly, once I get used to how mind-blowingly tight you are compared to an Omega, especially when you’re struggling like that, I don’t think I’ll want to breed any ass but yours ever again.”

Jason immediately stopped struggling, obviously not wanting to encourage Percy. Too late. He meant what he’d said. There was something exquisite about breeding an ass that was not built for it. It’s not like it was  _ taboo  _ exactly, but it did feel a little like tasting forbidden fruit. He’d probably still need to find an Omega to knock up since Jason wouldn’t be able to help him with the whole “producing heirs” thing, but there was something special, here, in this moment, that he didn’t want to let go of.

His knot had stopped swelling. He could feel how much precome he’d leaked, mostly because Jason’s hole was no longer pulling at his shaft painfully. He shuddered, once again grateful that he wasn’t the one getting fucked right now.

He sat back and moved his hips, not wanting this to be over, but eager to come, to claim, to fill.

He wondered how an Alpha’s anatomy would deal with being inflated with come. He hoped it wouldn’t make Jason sick. He wanted to do this again. Many times. It would be less appealing if he knew that it would literally make his brother ill.

Jason’s passage was still tugging uncomfortably at his knot since the lube was unable to get past it and coat it. He could deal with that though. The knot wasn’t all that sensitive.

It would probably bother Jason a lot, though.

Percy grinned.

He’d had enough of feeling sorry for his brother.

Gripping Jason’s hips tightly, he rolled his hips evenly and smoothly against him. Jason gasped and yowled, clawing at the floor, reaching back and scratching Percy’s side in retaliation.

“ _ Please! _ ”

Percy ignored him, his instincts taking over. It didn’t matter that Jason was his brother. It didn’t matter that Jason was an Alpha. All that mattered was that Jason was on his cock, and he was whining and begging and struggling.

Sitting back up, Percy shoved Jason’s head against the floor. His thrusts turned violent, and as he shoved his hips faster and harder, his knot became dislodged from where it had gotten stuck. It jerked back and forth unevenly, making Jason cry out on each thrust, begging Percy to stop, to be gentle, to slow down. 

_ Please, please, please, please,  _ Percy _ , please- _

Jason’s fingers were raw and red from trying to crawl away.

The beast inside him awakened, and Percy let it come forward, eager to prove to Jason once again that he was a bitch and would always  _ be  _ a bitch.

Percy felt his canines elongate. His nose swelled and became a snout. His skin itched and stung as fur sprouted from the surface. Fire ran through his bones as they contorted into the skeleton of a wolf. 

His dick grew in length and in size, and he heard Jason screaming. 

_ Too wide- Percy,  _ please!  _ Too deep- _

Percy felt his own monstrous grin widen as a haze took over his mind and vision. His large paws pressed Jason into the floor as he fucked harder, forcing his knot to drag inside his bitch, forcing his brother to admit defeat. He pulled back, hard, so that the knot tugged on the rim, already stretched past its limits. It didn’t pull out, too wide for that, but it made Jason shudder and submit and arch his back and beg. 

_ Please, Alpha.  _ Please! _ Please- _

Percy laughed, and it came out as a bestial roar. He resumed his thrusting, and felt the orgasm coming close, tightening his belly, locking his hind legs, all converging, focusing-

He let out a howl as he was knocked forward by the pleasure. His body convulsed again, snapping his back into an arch.

He felt himself filling his brother. So much hot, hot liquid flowing out and expanding, stretching.

His teeth shrank as he came down from his high. His paws rearticulated themselves into hands. He panted, regaining his bearings as he shifted his palms off Jason and onto the floor so he could lay himself down onto his brother.

Jason moaned and shifted. Percy lifted his head, suddenly remembering that he hadn’t actually claimed Jason with a bite. He studied Jason’s neck and back- strong muscle bound in a beautiful arrangement. God, his brother was gorgeous. He bared his teeth and gently scraped them against the really meaty part of Jason’s trapezius. 

He remembered what his twin had said about wanting to be equals and hesitated. 

Then he sunk his teeth in. Alphas and Omegas were equals even if one did the fucking and other got fucked. He and Jason could be equals too.

Jason gasped and stiffened, his head coming up and his back arching in submission.

Percy pulled his fangs out, licking at the wound until the flow up blood subsided into an ooze.

“Percy…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m so  _ full _ .”

Percy reached a hand down to touch Jason’s side. His belly was bulging out to either side, full with come and pressed down under Percy’s weight. Percy slowly, still hazy from his ongoing orgasm, got his limbs under him and pushed up.

Jason groaned in relief at first, then whined in distress when he felt as his own tummy.

“ _ Percy- _ ”

“ _ Shhhh-- _ We’ll see what happens. Hold on for me for a little bit longer.”

His hands explored Jason’s taut stomach. It always felt incredible when touching an Omega’s full belly, knowing that the process would produce offspring if not for the birth control, but with his brother being the one knotted to him- it felt even more intimate. 

Jason wasn’t built for this. There was nowhere for the come to go. No womb to fertilize. And yet, here he was, taking everything Percy had to give him like a good bitch.

Percy could probably pull his knot out. After shifting into a wolf, there was a chance that he’d stretched Jason enough to pull out. But he didn’t really want to. He wanted to lay here and breed Jason until he was completely empty of come. So he carefully pulled Jason to the side as he lay down, being mindful not to get Jason’s belly squeezed again.

He offered his bent arm for his brother to use as a pillow, and Jason readily accepted it, nuzzling his ear into Percy’s muscles.

They lay in silence for a bit, Jason shifting restlessly, his tummy gurgling as it struggled to accommodate Percy’s orgasm.

Percy nudged his brother, wanting to some frame of reference for where they stood.

“Jason.”

“Is it bad that I wish I could turn around?”

He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Why?”

“...I want to see you. Curl into you.”

Percy laughed, the joke tumbling easily from his lips.

“I fucked you so hard you spontaneously became an Omega!”

Jason didn’t reply.

When the silence stretched on and Jason continued to keep quiet, Percy nudged him again, looping his free arm around Jason’s ribs to pull him closer.

“Sorry. We’ll do it the other way next time.”

Jason nodded, still quiet.

Percy tried again.

“You feel amazing. I almost kind of wish you were an Omega so I could make pups with you. Don’t really want to go out and find a mate when I’ve got a perfectly good brother in my arms.”

Jason shifted and sniffed.

“Yeah?”

“Wait, are you crying?”

Percy tried to look, but Jason threw a hand over his shoulder and smacked him.

“Of course I’m crying, you ass! I just got brutally raped and knocked up with 5 gallons of spunk!”

Percy pulled away as much as he could with his limbs trapped under Jason.

“ _ Raped? _ Jason, we  _ agreed- _ ”

“Shut up. I know. I just-  _ shut up _ . I know. I’d have done the same thing. Would have pinned you down and forced my knot inside you. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. I’m going to be limping for weeks. And that’s not including the damage to my pride.”

“Jason, I- if you want to leave the house and- I mean, I-”

“I don’t want to leave the house. You won. You knotted me. I get it. I’m not-”

“No, but, tradition be damned. You’re my  _ brother _ , and if it’ll make you feel-”

“I’m trying to say  _ I liked it, _ asshole! Shut up. I liked getting taken by force. I liked that you pretty much destroyed my hole. I liked… you saying you want to use me again. So shut up.”

Percy did as he was told.

He waited a moment, then tentatively kissed his brother’s ear.

“If… after my knot deflates, if I kissed you… would you like that too?”

Jason squirmed.

“Maybe.”

“And if I… ate out all of my come out of your puffy, swollen rosebud until you came?”

Jason looked back at him with a violent blush, his eyes wide.

Then he looked away again, shyly, almost angrily.

“Maybe I’d like that too.”

  
  



End file.
